


First Time with You

by nobby574



Series: Fallout Hancock [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Love, Making Love, Romance, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobby574/pseuds/nobby574
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sole is nervous about her first time with Hancock, but he puts to rest her insecurities and fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time with You

“You ready, love?” His raspy voice cooing softly into my ear. I mewed in response and tilted my head to the side. His lips lightly trailing kisses from my ear lobe down to the nape of my neck and I let out a deep sigh of pleasure. The heat was coursing from the pit of my stomach and radiating throughout the rest of my body. My breathing had become faster than normal and my pupils were dilated with a thirst I had never experienced before. Hancock’s tender, ghoulish hands gingerly slipping off the bathrobe I had desperately used to cover my body with. The fabric falling into a pile on the ground and the air felt wonderful on my now bare skin. The mangled flesh of his chest felt incredibly hot against mine and all of this was almost too much for me to handle. 

But as his rough lips planted sweet kisses on my shoulder blade, I suddenly wasn’t close enough to him. I arched back into his chest, resting my head on his shoulder while he lifted his head out of the way. His left arm snaking around my waist, pulling me just that much more into him. His right arm caressing down the side of my body, feeling up every inch of me he could get. His lips found their way to my collarbone and goosebumps flared up all over my body. I could feel his mouth turn into a smirk against my hot skin and it made me want all of this that much more. 

My pulse was pumping at rapid speeds and I thought my heart just might explode from excitement. He was teasing me now, his kisses slow and warm, but he could tell I wanted him now. All of his movements from his hand gripping my hip bone, to his tongue tasting me shoulder were all exaggerated. My breath was now fully audible and small moans were slipping out of my mouth before I even realized it. His erection now at full mast against my backside and I silently cursed at his pants being in the way. 

I pulled away from him quickly to turn around and untie his flag scarf from his waist. He grabbed my wrists just as the scarf was about to fall from his hips and looked at me. His eyes glazed over from lust and desire, and it made me shudder with anticipation. A coy smile crept upon his face as he scanned my nude figure before him. 

“This is your first time sunshine. I ain’t gonna rush this experience with you.” His gravely tone was pure eroticisim to my ears and my spine tingled with chills. His eyes boring straight into my soul and I swear I was going to pounce on him at any given second. 

He released one of my wrists to cup my chin and bring my face up to meet his. Our eyes locked the whole way there and it felt like an eternity before those damned lips finally connected with mine. Our kisses were no longer the same simple ones that we had done before, but were now hot, sloppy ones. His tongue grazing my bottom lip asking for access which I gladly gave him. Our tongues trying to explore as much of the others’ mouths as possible, tasting everything we could. He tasted of the mentats and wine we had early that day, but he also tasted like something tart in a way. He tasted so pleasant and new to me, I just wanted to taste all of him at this point. His other hand let go my wrist so he could hold me by my waist and I wrapped both of my arms around his neck. 

We broke our passionate kiss apart to grab a breath of air and he took the moment of absence to pull me to his bed. We sat down side by side and I suddenly became very self conscious. I was now one of the many women who have stolen a night with Hancock. My body certainly wasn't as thin as the others’ considering I was from pre-war times and an overwhelming dark cloud had formed inside my mind. My eyes shied away from his and I stared at the covers we were sitting on. He took a hand and caressed my face but I flinched away. I glanced at his eyes and noticed the intense hunger had now been replaced with concerned love. 

“Listen...if you’ve changed your mind, it’s ok. I get it, I’m a ghoul….” His voice trailed off with uncertainty of where to take that statement. I shook my head, still refusing to look at him. My insecurity had swallowed me whole and I couldn’t believe my dream night was now being ruined by it. I grabbed at the covers underneath my palms but felt almost like I was prying in an area I didn’t belong in. I let go and fiddled with my hands inside my lap, trying to ignore the feeling of my pubic hair that was poking at my fingers. 

“No it’s not you. I’m just...unconfident.” I said flatly, avoiding any real feelings that were bubbling up in my chest. He placed a warm hand on my thigh but I still couldn’t bring myself to look at him. 

“Love….you ain’t got nothing to be insecure about.” His words were soft and practically kissed my soul. But the feelings that arose in my chest were too much and even Hancock’s loving voice didn’t soothe them. 

“But...I’m just another lady of the night…” It wasn’t exactly what I wanted to say, but it spilled out of me without permission. “I just...I know I’m definitely not the first girl in your bed. I probably won’t be the last...I’m not the thinnest or the prettiest. I’m just-” 

“Perfect.” He said cutting me off before I could dig any deeper into my self loathing. It caught me off guard and I unwillingly peeked up at him, using my hair as curtain to keep myself still somewhat closed off. A small smile beamed at me and his dark eyes were filled with such care it almost made my nerves fade away. “Sunshine, you’re beautiful. And ya I’ve had a number of women, and men, spend the night here. But you….you ain’t just another rump in the sack. You are my other half that I never thought I’d find. I want to make this first time as perfect as I can for you because you deserve that. I don’t just want to have sex with you doll, I wanna make love with you. Real, passionate love.” As he spoke the last few words our faces slowly inched closer to one another and any worry that had consumed me just a moment ago, was now long gone. My body flushed with heat again and all the desire in the world suddenly took control of me. 

Our lips back to the place they belonged, kissing the other, and he pushed himself on top of me. His arms on either side of my head, caging me in and my now trembling hands worked to pull the scarf off his pants once again. He didn’t stop me this time and actually encouraged me by pressing hot kisses into my neck. I threw the scarf to the side and pushed down his pants, freeing his full erection. I had to admit I wasn’t all that shocked to see his length just spring free and reveal that he wasn’t wearing underwear, but damn did it turn me on so much I could feel myself get soaked. 

He trailed wet kisses down my neck and onto my breasts, causing me to arch my back as a reflex. A quiet moan escaped my lips as he kissed the nipple on my right breast. The heat between my legs was unbearable and I needed him now. I lifted my hips up to meet his length against me and Hancock could tell I was ready. He shifted his own hips so the tip of his erection was poking my outside folds. He continued to pay attention to my right breast and nibbled gently on my nipple. I moaned louder and I pushed against his length, attempting to force itself inside of me. He chuckled letting go of my nipple from his teeth and brought his lips up to my ear. 

“You sure you’re ready?” He purred into my ear while softly kissing underneath it. I nodded out of breath and felt his length push the slightest into me before removing all together. The absence of his erection from my sex left me wanting and I grabbed the back of his head, trying yet again to force him into me. 

“You have...been teasing me all day...I need you now.” I whispered back still out of breath. He let out another chuckle before lifting himself off of me and grabbing ahold of my hips. Adjusting his position and looking at me once again for permission, he slowly guided himself inside of me. The feeling was incredible tight and a little uncomfortable at first since this was all new to me, but the urge to be filled overtook everything. He gently filled me with his entire length, allowing me time to adjust to everything and get over the minor discomfort, before slipping out of me. His eyes stayed glued to my face as he pushed back into, a little faster this time, watching for any sign of me wanting to stop. 

But I was far from wanting this to end. My cheeks were flushed and my skin felt extra sensitive to every sort of touch. Rushes of heat and need flooding to my nether regions and I closed my eyes as euphoria began to take over. He gradually picked up the pace and it truly felt like we were one. He leaned over me again as he thrusted harder and harder, kissing me everywhere. I closed my eyes and let the feeling take ahold of me. Feeling just me and Hancock coming and being as intimate as possible. It all felt so amazing and almost unfathomable that someone like him could love me this much. Every thrust and kiss and touch was dripping with affection that only being in love could give. It was like we were on jet and time had slowed, giving us the pleasure of letting this moment last. But we weren’t on jet or mentats or drunk. Those had all worn off hours ago and we were both high on the passion we were making. 

His skin was now slapping hard against mine as he pounded into me. We were both reaching our breaking point and there was no stopping it. We kissed roughly as the inside walls tightened around his member and my wave of orgasm crashed over him. I moaned uncontrollably into his mouth as I climaxed for the first time. It was such a relieving feeling that I never wanted to end. And while at my peak, Hancock had reached his climax too, releasing his orgasm inside of me, filling me up in a new way. Both of us riding on cloud nine and our kissing had slowed immensely. 

After we were coming down from our climax, he pulled himself out of me and flopped onto the bed. I laid there out of breath next to him and stared wide eyed at the ceiling. He slipped an arm underneath my head and I slid right into his chest. Our bodies damp with a thin layer of sweat we acquired from this glorious workout. Our combined liquids slowly dripping out of me and Hancock chuckled handing me a rag to clean up. I felt a little sore down there and I certainly wasn’t used to having a giant erection invade it, but I was so glad that I got to experience this all for the first time with him. He laid a chaste kiss on the crown of my head and rubbed my shoulder. 

“So uh...did you enjoy it?” He asked sounding a little hesitant. I giggled at his ridiculous question and propped myself up onto my elbow to look at him. 

“Hancock, I’m so happy that you were my first. And hopefully we can do that more than just once.” I said biting my lip at the end. His devilish grin crept back onto his face again. 

“I’ll make love to you as many times as you’ll let me.” And with that he planted another loving kiss upon my lips, before we slipped under the covers and fell asleep.


End file.
